


in the beginning (there was you, me and the light)

by merricatblackwood



Series: can't we be seventeen? [8]
Category: Cloak & Dagger (Comics), Cloak & Dagger (TV 2018)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-06-28 21:47:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15715713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merricatblackwood/pseuds/merricatblackwood
Summary: two teenage runaways wake up underneath a bridge with no idea how they got there, strange new abilities and someone hunting them.maybe new york needs more heroes?





	in the beginning (there was you, me and the light)

_"They came in the night, when all was silent and my mind was blank. They came completely conceived as to their powers and attributes, their origin and motivation. They embodied between them all that fear and misery, hunger and longing that had haunted me on Ellis Island"_  
\- Bill Mantlo

\--

In the end, all paths led to running.

One headline would appear in Boston, a teenage boy wanted by the police "in connection with their enquiries", another in Ohio, a teenage girl never mentioned by her famous mother - vanished off the face of the earth.

By the time they appeared though, it would already be too late.

In the end, all paths led to under a bridge.

\--

Tandy Bowen's eyes opened to the sound of traffic, a pounding in her skull and the sound of a heartbeat under her ear. 

She practically shot up, alarmed, glancing around, "What the fuck?" She murmured eloquently, it was dark out, that much she could tell. The sort of dark that looked like it might fade to day in a little while. One of her hands was on something cold, a glance down told her that it was concrete and a bit below her feet - water. 

Her head moved up and she felt somewhere in between confused, weirded out and scared. 

"Why am I under a bridge?" 

"Correction," A voice came from underneath her other hand, "Why are _we_ under a bridge?" 

She didn't jolt somehow, even with the new fact that there was a boy, about her age (also apparently without a shirt) right next to her. Underneath a bridge. In the middle of the night. 

Maybe the strangest thing was that she  _knew_ him and she couldn't say how she did.

"Tyrone?" Tandy asked cautiously, gently. "You're Tyrone, right?"

"And you're Tandy?"

"Yes," 

They stared at each other for a moment and Tyrone was the first to break the silence.

 

"How did we get here?"

"I don't know," 

Tandy paused, squinting. "I...I think you got us here,"

 

She had no idea how she knew that, just that she did. Some small instinct curling up in her bones that told her the answer, Tyrone did it. Tyrone had gotten them here. The thing that surprised her most was when Tyrone didn't look at her like she was crazy, only looking thoughtful, "I put us somewhere safe," He said slowly and Tandy nodded, it made sense.

 

Safe. Safe. Safe.

Her heart was thumping it, here they were safe. 

 

She didn't know why that was so important, well she could hear the sounds of the city above them. They were on their own after all, it was...it made sense. 

"Anything could happen to us Sunshine," She murmured under her breath, not quite sure where she remembered it from except - "You," Tandy jumped, "You told me that," 

 

Tyrone stared at her, "I...I don't remember telling you that,"

"I'm sure that you did though, Ty, I -," 

"I believe you but -," He paused, something else occurring to him. "Since when do you call me Ty?"

Tandy blinked, "I...I don't know," 

 

It had just fallen out of her mouth, easy as breathing.

 

"It's fine, I don't mind,"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes it's -," Ty's brow furrowed, "What happened?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean what's the last thing you remember,"

 

\--

He had his hand on top of her's, so she automatically moved her other hand and rested it on top of his - finding she liked the feel of it.

"Where are we gonna go?" 

"I don't know," 

"Well I'm not going to leave you on your own?"

"Well I don't want you to. So." 

She pops the 'o' in the last word and it makes him laugh.

 

"I guess we'll find a place to stay and then go from there?" 

 

\--

"The Holy Ghost," 

"Huh?"

"I...we were gonna go there I think?" 

 

Tandy dug a hand into her pocket, her head still hurt so she couldn't tell if there was weight in there until - "Aha," 

 

Tyrone raised an eyebrow, "I'm pretty sure that's mine," 

 

Tandy glanced down, "Why do I have your phone? What happened to mine?" 

 

The screen sprung to life almost a second after she rested her thumb on the home screen.

 

"Ty..." Tandy said slowly "What day is it?"

Tyrone was silent for a moment before answering, "The third? Last I remember, I'm sure it was the third,"

 

Silently, Tandy held up the phone - on the lock screen there it was, two numbers right after the other - _24_.

 

"What the fuck is going on?"

"Something I'd really like to know right now," 

 

Tandy tossed Tyrone his phone, "Looks like we have a signal down here, try maybe googling the Holy Ghost? Got to be worth a shot right?"

 

"I mean I'm assuming it's not the nightclub in LA, so...either we had some serious religious questions or -,"

"Or?"

"There's a church in Queens,"

"So I guess that's where we're going?"

"Why there?"

"Well you got any better ideas?"

"Noted."

 

A soft smile curled up on Tandy's face, "I know what you're thinking?" She didn't know how but she just did. 

 

"Ty," She sighed gently, "It's gonna be fine I promise,"

 

"I wish I had your faith, Sunshine,"

 

Tandy reached out on impulse, reaching out for his hand - to lace her fingers in his and squeeze gently. 

 

It happened as soon as their fingers brushed, a strange jolt that felt like falling. 

 

Falling, falling, falling through the dark. 

 

Until -

 

There was a rush of traffic and a light flickering overhead. 

 

The dark was still there, but it wasn't the same. There was some strange feeling inside of her, as though something had fallen away. 

 

Her headache was gone.

 

They weren't under a bridge anymore. 

 

And she - she was...

 

"You're glowing," Tyrone was the one to say it.

 

"And you're in shadow," Tandy murmured. 

 

Not shadow but something like it, dark curling up around him like smoke, hiding him away from the world. If it wasn't for the fact that her fingers were still woven through his, Tandy had thought that he might slip through her fingers and fall away. 

 

"What's happening?" 

 

There was panic in her now, panic and fear, curling up inside her ribcage as though it had lodged itself there forever.

 

"How am I supposed to know?" 

 

Above them, the street lamp still flickered and the dark of the sky began to crack with the colors of the dawn.

 

(And by the time they remembered, it was already too late.)

**Author's Note:**

> This is backstory for the entire universe, also technically a rewrite of season one? I am very fond of the show, but I miss their comics backstory and stuff? Here's somewhere inbetween but with my spin on it? Also a long fic to get us through the hiatus!
> 
> Catch me on twitter @bitandybowen !


End file.
